


Forever After

by Golden_Werecat



Series: Soulmate Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Werecat/pseuds/Golden_Werecat
Summary: Sequel to "Meant to Be"Sometimes when he glanced at his mark, he thought it looked darker, but when he would check it again later it would still be faded. He knew that these visions were a problem. Hallucinations are certainly not something he needed to pop up in the middle of a mission. If they got worse, they could cause his death and the deaths of all his teammates. Instead of seeing a doctor, like he should have, he just signed up for more missions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Soulmate Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's thoughts get kind of dark here at the beginning. If you are reading this and have similar thoughts please talk to someone. You are a precious human being and you need to be careful with your metal health.

** Age 94/28 **

Steve was so tired. He had managed to survive the crash, but what did it matter? The one he had lived for, his soulmate, was gone. The ones who had taken him away had already followed. Steve knew he should continue to fight the good fight. Bucky would want him to carry on. But it just wasn’t the same anymore.

He had a new team now, so different from the Howling Commandos. Most of the “Avengers” were alright, but he couldn’t stand to be around Stark. Most of the people he met thought it was because Tony was so very different to Howard. While that played a very minor part, it wasn’t only that. With his flirty nature and refusal to quit despite the odds, he reminded Steve of Bucky. It made Steve ~~depressed~~ angry all the time. Some days it hurt to even look at him. The one-time Tony tried to call him punk he almost broke his nose. He wanted Bucky back, he needed him back, but he wasn’t coming back. When he looked at his mark it was still as faded as it was after Bucky fell.

** Age 95/29 **

Sometimes when he glanced at his mark, he thought it looked darker, but when he would check it again later it would still be faded. He knew that these visions were a problem. Hallucinations are certainly not something he needed to pop up in the middle of a mission. If they got worse, they could cause his death and the deaths of all his teammates. Instead of seeing a doctor, like he should have, he just signed up for more missions. Maybe if he died bravely, like his Bucky, he could join him in whatever afterlife was waiting. Surely Bucky couldn’t be mad if he died on a mission fighting the good fight.

** Age 96/30 **

As he ran after the strange assassin, he figured this might be it. The strange man that had killed Fury seemed familiar. It was in the way he moved and in his eyes. He was faster and stronger than anyone Steve had fought before. If that wasn’t enough, something about him called to Steve. He ruthlessly pushed it down. If he couldn’t have Bucky he would have no one. He wasn’t going to fall for a stranger, especially not someone who killed his…ally? Either way he now knew that Hydra was still around. Those assholes were responsible for Bucky’s death so he would destroy them. Only after they were gone could he move on with a clear conscience.

Everything came to a head in the middle of DC. The mask was off and behind it was “Bucky?!” Against all odds Bucky was alive, but he didn’t remember who he was or had been. Could that be why the mark was acting up, changing from gray to black and back again? Bucky was alive, but at the same time he wasn’t, not really. Who could really live while in the hands of Hydra? It all made sense and Steve felt his heart soar for the first time since he woke up. Maybe Steve wasn’t hallucinating his darkening mark after all. Maybe he still had a chance at happiness. Maybe it could all be worth it. He had to find a way to make Bucky remember. Now that he knew Bucky was alive he had a reason to live again.

Once Hydra’s plans had been foiled, their ships were floating in pieces in the bay and their building was in ruins, Steve could handle the real problem. Bucky was missing. He had saved Steve’s life only to leave again. Steve was alone again. At least this time, he knew Bucky was alive. He would continue to destroy the Hydra bases one by one and maybe, if he was lucky, Bucky would be in one of them. It was the only lead he had.

** Age 97/31 **

“So you finally managed to find me punk.” Steve felt himself freeze. He knew that voice even if it was rough from disuse. It used to sound similar after Bucky would…Steve felt himself flush. _Not the time Rogers_! Steve turned slowly to face the metal armed man. He didn’t want to startle Bucky and make him flee. Not after it had taken so long to find him.

“Bucky?” Bucky looked like a wreck. His hair was greasy and stringy, he was covered in bruises, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in months, but to Steve he had never looked more perfect. And _alive._ Had Steve mentioned he was alive? He was a little giddy.

“Been a long time since I’ve been called that. I think one of the scientists might have tried it once and I broke their…well…face.” Bucky had a wry smile on his face. He looked distant as if he was somewhere else.

“God I’ve missed you Buck.” Steve didn’t want to look away. Hell, he didn’t want to even blink.

“Sure you still want me? I’m a bit of a wreck. Still not even really sure who I am.” Steve desperately wanted to close the distance, to wrap Bucky in his arms and never let go, instead he forced himself to move slowly, an inch or two at a time.

“You’re my everything, Buck. When I thought you were gone, I didn’t really want to go on living. Please come back with me. You can stay with me. I can keep you safe.” He would too, even if it cost him his life. Nothing would take Bucky from him again. Just a few more steps and he would be within arm’s length.

“But how can you still want me!? I’m _broken_ Stevie! And I don’t think I can be fixed.” Bucky was crying now. The tears were streaming down his face.

“You’re not broken Buck, just a little dented. Let me help even them out please.” Steve held out a hand. It was up to Bucky now. He knew his soulmate well enough to know he couldn’t force him. Slowly Bucky reached out a hand, his left, and grasped Steve’s. He seemed to be waiting for Steve to recoil in disgust. He would be waiting until the world ended if that was the case.

“Let’s go home Buck.”


End file.
